Breaking the Seal
by Becca-Loves-Yuge
Summary: Immediately after a new Duel Monsters card is released,dueling becomes a matter of life and death.As the body count rises,it's up to the gang to solve the mystery and stop the killer.But as their friends become targeted,Yami and Anzu wonder if they'll be able to stop him.And who has time for a budding romance? AU
1. Chapter 1

This is my Halloween-ish fic for this year. I hope you all really enjoy this. I own nothing. And guess, what? It's a multi-chapter! I'll try to update weekly!

* * *

**Breaking the Seal**

**Chapter 1**

Nestled near the coast of Japan, a small town called Domino City rested peacefully. Domino City was home to many different people. Business men and woman, children, elderly, and so on. Though, the most common type of people in this small city was duelists. These duelists played a game called Duel Monsters. On this particular day, the town's duelists were excited and a tad nervous. A new and very powerful spell card was being released.

There were three game shops in Domino City. One catered to old games and rare Duel Monsters cards. This shop was called the Kame Game Shop. The second catered mostly to a spin-off of the Duel Monsters game called Dungeon Dice Monsters; The Black Crown Game Shop. The last and only place to get this new card was the smallest and newest game shop simply called The Game Shop.

Several duelists were lined up outside the doors, eagerly waiting for the doors to open. Five teenagers who were lucky enough to be close to the front chatted while waiting for eight A.M to arrive. Only three of these teens were duelists, however. The other two were their cheerleaders, so to speak.

One of the duelists, a tall, blonde boy with a Brooklyn accent stood on his tip toes to spy the front of the line. "Aw, man! Ain't it time yet? We've been out here for hours!"

One of the cheerleaders, a male with brown hair styled into a singular spike rolled his brown eyes. "Stop complaining, Jounouchi. Anzu and I have been waiting with you guys and we don't even want the card."

The blonde, Jounouchi, glared at his friend. "Then why don't you just leave and clean up the school, Honda!"

The one named Honda frowned, clearly preparing to argue when the lone female, Anzu, placed a small hand on each of their chests. Anzu was a girl of sixteen of medium height. She had short auburn hair that framed her pretty face and fell to brush her shoulders. Her eyes were gems of sapphire that burned with a passionate flame. "Can it, you two. If you two start bickering they'll kick us all out of line and no one will get the card." Jounouchi and Honda huffed and turned away from each other.

The last two teens were a set of twin boys. These twins were almost identical with their oddly shaped tri-colored hair. The youngest, Yuugi, was shorter; his spikes were more rounded and ended with purple highlights, and his face was more childlike with violet eyes. The other, Yami, was taller; his spikes were slickly pointed, ending in a deep red color. His face was pale and mature. His eyes were an even more unusual color than his brother's. They were the color of freshly drawn blood and were ringed with thick black lashes.

Yuugi pulled back his blue school uniform sleeve to examine his watch. "It's almost time, Jounouchi-kun." He eased his friend.

Anzu pursed her lips and looked forwards and backwards. "There sure are a lot of people here. I hope you guys are able to get your cards."

Yami nodded. "It would be a shame if we waited all this time and were not able to receive the card."

Jounouchi tapped his foot angrily. "We should just be given the cards. I was the second best duelist at Duelist Kingdom! And Yam' was the first! Pegasus should just give us the cards!"

Yuugi shook his head. "That would be nice, but Pegasus' company didn't make these. It was that new company. The one trying to take over Kaiba Corp. and Industrial Illusions."

Anzu didn't question Yuugi's knowledge of the card companies. After all, his family did own the Kame Game Shop and Yuugi was knowledgeable of the gaming world. Instead, she focused on the boys' odds of getting the cards. "What are the chances of you guys even getting these cards?"

Yuugi frowned. "Pretty low, actually. But, I want to add it to my collection. And Yami and Jounouchi would really need it for their dueling. There are nine cards per pack, and there's only seven Seal of Orichalcos cards being released."

Honda whistled. "Wow. Good luck. If I were you, Jounouchi, I'd just leave. You've got the worst luck."

A vein pulsed on the blonde's forehead. "What'd you say?"

Before Honda could retort, cheers erupted from the front of the line. The group turned their attentions to the front doors that had opened and the duelists rushing inside. A worker at the shop was counting as people entered. Obviously, only so many people could enter at once. "Honda and I'll wait out here for you guys since we're not here to get the booster." Anzu said as they drew nearer the entrance.

When their turn came, Anzu and Honda stepped to the side as Yuugi, Yami, and Jounouchi entered. A few minutes passed before they returned, each holding a brand new pack of cards. The wrappers were black with the Seal of Orichalcos' green symbol taking up most of the top half. The words "mega pack" were in bold underneath the symbol with "Duel Monsters Legendary Collection 3" following suit. Jounouchi was already ripping his pack open before the three duelists met up with their friends.

"Come on! Show daddy some love!" He shouted as he fanned out his cards. His face paled and in a rather comical fashion, he began to cry in defeat.

"Guess you're not their daddy," Honda muttered.

Yuugi and Yami carefully opened their own packs. Anzu waited until each had examined their cards before asking the obvious question. "So, you two get one?"

Yuugi shook his head and showed her his cards. "Nope, but I did manage to get a Dark Sage." He smiled, clearly pleased with his new monster.

Anzu returned his grin before turning her thoughtfulness to Yami. He was examining his cards closely, his face impassive. Anzu's grin faded into a look of concern. "Yami? You okay?"

He seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts. "Yes. Yes, of course. What were you asking?" He folded his cards together and placed them in the deck box he had attached to a belt he wore around his hips.

"Did you get the Seal?" She reiterated. "Or any cards you wanted?"

He shook his head. "No…I didn't get the Seal." His eyes moved away from hers for a moment. When he looked back, he seemed to be his normal self. "I did, however, manage to receive some other useful cards."

"What did ya get?" Jounouchi asked as he placed his own new cards into his deck box.

He smirked. "You'll just have to wait until we duel again, Jounouchi."

The blonde gave him a thumb up. "Alright. And this time I'll be the winner." Yami chuckled.

The moment was broken when Honda groaned. "Great. Here comes Bakura." The teens turned and, sure enough, the pale British youth was walking their way with a cocky smirk plastered upon his face.

Bakura and his younger brother, Ryou, had transferred to Domino High earlier in the year. Ryou was a nice guy and most everyone got along with him. Bakura, on the other hand, was a scary adolescent. His snowy hair reflected his icy heart and cold personality and his dark chocolate eyes were just as black as his heart. Currently, Bakura donned the school uniform that all other Domino High male students wore. The only difference was the odd, golden pendant he always wore.

"I see you three have managed to get your hands on the new boosters. Tell me; were any of you worthy enough to obtain the Seal?" His gravelly voice asked of them once he was within talking distance.

Anzu unconsciously moved closer to Yami, her hand grasping his. She had never liked Bakura. Something about him had always scared her on an almost primal level. Yami's crimson gaze moved to her slightly trembling form for a moment before tightening his hand around hers. "Bakura, why does it matter to you if we have that card?"

Bakura's smirk grew. "I'll take that as a no." He chuckled. "Seems that the heart of the cards you preach about wasn't there for you, _Duel King_."

Jounouchi moved forward. "Yeah, well, I bet you didn't get it either!" He snapped.

The British youth grinned wickedly. His hand reached into his pocket and, low and beyond, he presented the card that each duelist had gone after: The Seal of Orichalcos.

Jounouchi shouted, "How in the heck did you get that card?"

"All good things come to those that deserve them," he bragged as Yami's eyes narrowed in response. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have classes to attend to." And with that, the dark youth walked around them and headed towards the school they too needed to go to.

Jounouchi immediately began swearing and cursing Bakura as they slowly followed suit. Anzu glanced down at her hand, which she finally realized was in Yami's. Her face turned beat red as she gently took it away and apologized. Yami smiled gently at her. His smile did an odd thing to her. It made her knees buckle and butterflies flutter in her stomach. Suddenly her hand felt cold without his warm grasp. She turned away from him and placed her hand over her burning cheek. _'Get a grip, Anzu!' _She scolded herself.

She had known Yami and Yuugi since childhood. It was not until very recently that she had started developing feelings beyond mere friendship for her friend. She kept them to herself because who knew if he liked her in return? After all, he was the raining Duel Monsters companion. He could have any girl he wanted and she didn't want to stand in his way. And if he didn't like her back, it would ruin their friendship. She glanced at him once more. His face was an emotional less mask as he stared down at his deck box. Yes, it was better to keep quiet…

School that day was uneventful to anyone that did not play Duel Monsters. Duelists clutsered together before, during, and after class to discuss excitedly their new cards. Their friends Otogi Ryuuji and Ryou stopped by their desks during lunch. It turned out that they had not gotten lucky enough to receive the Seal card either. Jounouchi and Yuugi eagerly showed their friends their new cards while Otogi and Ryou shared theirs. Once again, Yami was asked what he had gotten.

Reluctantly, he opened his deck box and pulled out one card. The group was a little surprised when he showed them Lightforce Sword. It was a very good card, but his friends did not understand why he had not shown them earlier.

"What's up, Yam'?" Jounouchi asked as the Duel King returned his new card.

Slowly, Yami closed his deck box and let out a quiet sigh. "Grandpa has suggested that I start keeping quiet about my new cards. Since I'm the top duelist, he says I have to take extra precautions since my deck is worth a lot of money now. He doesn't even want me to carry it around like I normally do." He smiled softly at his friends. "Life at the top, I guess."

His friends were a little taken aback by this. Usually, it never seemed to faze Yami that he was the Duel King. He never really seemed to care because to him Duel Monsters was more about having fun than winning. "Well, it _does _make sense," Anzu said. "I'm sure Mr. Mutou is just watching out for you, Yami."

Her crush nodded. "You're right. His heart is in the right place."

After school, they broke up into their normal groups. Jounouchi and Honda waved goodbye as Yuugi, Yami, and Anzu headed towards the Mutou home and game shop. Yuugi and Anzu chatted about homework, upcoming tests, and their friends' antics that day. Yami remained quiet, which was normal for him as he typically kept to his self. The three teens entered the Kame Game Shop and smiled as Mr. Mutou greeted them from behind the counter. The Mutou home was a two story building. The first floor housed the game store that the family ran while the upper floor was the living area. Growing up in this environment, it was truly no wonder that Yami was a dueling champ and Yuugi was an avid collector of games.

Mr. Mutou, a short and squat older man in green overalls with gray hair held down by an orange do-rag, bent down behind the counter and when he reappeared, he had a small, brown package. "How was school today, kids?" He began as the youths stared curiously at the package.

"It was fine," Yuugi answered as he moved around the counter, dropped his backpack, and began preparing for his after school shift. Yuugi and Yami shared the after school shift in the store. One day Yuugi would work, and the next Yami would. "None of us got the Seal," he said. He knew that was his grandpa's next question.

"Oh. Well, that's too bad," he said, his fore finger tapping the package. "Well, Yami, my boy, you got a package." He pushed the postcard sized package across the counter.

Yami took the package and gave it a small shake before reading the return address. "Paradius?"

Mr. Mutou began to wipe the glass counter with an old, grey cloth. "That's the company that made the new card. That Dartz guy is the CEO," he said as he pointed looked at the return address.

Yami's crimson gaze swept the package once more. It was light and not very thick, maybe an inch or two. Yet, when he had shaken it, something had rattled inside of it. "Wonder what business he has with me?"

"Well," Anzu spoke up. "You _are _Yami Mutou. Maybe he sent you a Seal of Orichalcos card. Maybe he wants to sponsor you."

The elder Mutou frowned. "If that's the case, we'll need to think about it. Kaiba may not let you take on another sponsor. You'll need to weigh your options. I'd personally stay with Kaiba Corp."

Yami doubted it was the card. Cards didn't rattle. The Duel King tore open the brown paper along a fold and a white box dropped into his other hand. He tossed the brown paper to Yuugi who threw it into a trash bin. Everyone's attention went to the white box as Yami removed the lid. Anzu's eyes widened at the content of package. Mr. Mutou and Yuugi cocked their brows. Yami frowned as he reached inside and pulled out a necklace. The necklace consisted of a black cord and a faceted green emerald that dangled from it.

"Ooh, that's so pretty," Anzu gushed.

Yuugi chuckled. "Doesn't match your style, though. Does it come in black?"

Yami rolled his eyes at his brother before becoming serious once more. "Why is Dartz sending me…jewelry?"

The three shrugged. "Is there a note?" Anzu asked, leaning closer to him so that she could peep into the empty box.

Mr. Mutou glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's after four. It's probably too late to call the company now. I'll give them a call tomorrow and ask them about it."

Yami smiled. "Thanks, Grandpa." He then turned to Anzu. "Now, shall we go attempt our geometry homework?"

Anzu giggled. "Sure. But, only if you help me with my history." The youth nodded his consent as he shoved the strange necklace in his pocket.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go! Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed and I so hope that this chapter is up to your expectations! I own nothing.

* * *

**Breaking the Seal**

**Chapter 2**

A week had gone by and neither Yami nor Mr. Mutou had heard back from Dartz or his company. Yami was working behind the register in the game shop while Yuugi and Anzu fluttered about and put out Halloween decorations. Yuugi changed out the play mats on the game tables from the usual ones to Dark World and Fiend themed mats while Anzu artfully arranged orange lights in the shop windows. Yami sat on a stool at the cash register and was currently filling out inventory. He much preferred work to decorations as he did not have the eye for detail that Yuugi and Anzu seemed to have.

Anzu plugged a light strand into a socket before glancing over her shoulder at Yami. "What are you going to do with that necklace then?" She asked, returning to their previous topic.

Yuugi straightened a Fiend mat and spoke without looking up. "I think you should return it to him. Gramps and I have done some research and that's an Orichalcos stone."

"Orichalcos stone?" Anzu piped up.

Yuugi nodded as his twin remained silent, still crunching numbers. "The Orichalcos was a rare stone from Atlantis. That necklace could be considered artifact. It needs to go to a museum."

Yami's grip on his pen tightened to the point his knuckles turned white. "Just stay out of it, Yuugi. Dartz gave it to me. I'll deal with it," he snapped as he turned his harsh demonic eyes onto his twin. Yuugi's mouth fell open and he dropped the game board he had been holding. The plastic slapped against the wooden table loudly and sent an echo through the quiet game shop.

Anzu dropped the remaining strands of lights she had been holding and marched up to the glass counter Yami sat behind. The girl slapped her left palm against the glass. "Yami, they're just trying to help! What's gotten into you? It's just a necklace and they're your family!"

Casting his eyes away from her silently, the Duel King contemplated her words. Inside, he knew she was speaking the truth. Yuugi and Grandpa were his family and they had his best interests in mind, but it was his problem. He punched meaningless numbers into the simple calculator by his record book as a way to further avoid speaking again. His hand was stilled when a smaller, more delicate hand gently fell into place over his. Crimson eyes met oceanic gems as Yami looked up. Worry coated her glance.

Sighing, he said, "I'm sorry, Yuugi. I'm just…stressed about doing these orders. I'm not used to doing them and I have a test coming up tomorrow morning I still need to study for."

His twin and friend's faces softened as understanding dawned on them. Anzu smiled and gently squeezed his hand. "You've had a rough day, Yami. Yuugi and I can finish up down here, why don't you go and study or rest." She glanced over her slender shoulder. "Is that okay, Yuugi?"

The younger Mutou nodded, picking up the dropped duel mat. "Sure. And I forgive you, bro. Gramps and I can finish that later. And Anzu and I are almost finished with the cleaning and decorating."

Anzu beamed at Yami as he smiled weakly and mumbled his thanks before stepping down from his perch behind the counter and moving around it. Anzu and Yuugi remained in their spots until he disappeared up the stairs.

"I'm still gonna have Rebecca look more into that Orichalcos stone," Yuugi announced to Anzu as she turned back to face the gaming area; a smirk lit across her face.

"Oh, I thought it was you and Mr. Mutou that had researched. You didn't mention Rebecca." She moved across the room to where she had left her light strands. As she passed Yuugi, she noticed his face held a bright red blush and she could not hold back her chuckle.

The young game collector began to fiddle with his game boards as he thought of a response. "Well, she is better at researching than I am. I just thought she could help." He kept his lavender eyes locked on his boards. "And when her grandpa caught wind of it, he joined in to. Turns out, he's been working on an Atlantian archeological site."

Anzu paused unwinding the lights and looked up; a frown pulling at the edges of her lips. "What did Dr. Hawkins say about the necklace?"

Yuugi began stacking the unneeded boards and shrugged. "Not much. He kinda wants to examine it, though." He met her worried gaze. "He's the one that suggested putting it in a museum."

"I just wish that Dartz would-" The brunette was interrupted as the front door slammed open and Honda practically ran in. Both teens dropped what they were doing at the crazed look in Honda's brown eyes. He panted heavy and was sweating. "Honda, what's happened-"

"It's Mai! She's in the hospital!" He shouted.

Anzu gasped loudly and took a step back. "Oh dear god. Is she alright?" Yuugi came to stand slightly behind her and he placed a calming hand on her elbow.

Honda shook his head. "No, she's not. Jou's there now. So's that guy Mai dates sometimes. Valon or whatever." He jerked his head towards the door. "The doc said it's not looking good. You all might want to come."

Yuugi nodded. "We're right behind you." Honda turned on his heel and Yuugi began to follow after him.

"Wait," Anzu cried. "We have to tell Yami. He would…" Anzu trailed off as she turned and saw Yami lurking in the shadows of the stair case. "Oh, Yami! I was just coming to get you. Mai's-"

"In the hospital," he finished for her. He slowly stepped further into the room and out of the shadows. "How bad is it?" He asked; his face was smooth and impassive while his eyes churned with deep emotion.

Honda curled his fingers and jerked his thumb towards the direction of the hospital. "She's not looking good," he repeated. "We need to leave _now." _As if on cue, Honda, Yuugi, and Anzu ran from the game shop and took off down the sidewalk. Their rapid speeds caused a few grunts of disapproval from other people forced to move to the side or risk being run down. Yami lingered in the door and gradually flipped the "open" sign to the opposite side. He stepped out onto the concrete of the sidewalk and gently closed the door behind him before locking it. The Duel King then began his dawdling pace towards the hospital where his friend lay.

X

Upon arriving at Domino Medical, Honda, Yuugi, and Anzu had to remind themselves that they were in a hospital and they needed to slow their paces so not to knock over any elderly people on walkers or disrupt the peace of the building. The ICU was located on the third floor and after waiting for Yami to catch up; the group took a short ride in an elevator. The elevator doors opened to reveal a long stretch of stark white walls and polished tilled flooring. A sign parallel to the elevator informed them they needed to go left.

It was a short walk through the quiet hall. Anzu moved a little closer to Yami. "I'm so worried about Mai," she whispered.

Yami's crimson gaze fell on her. "Mai is…strong. She'll pull through." He murmured back as he wrapped an arm around her slender waist.

"Let's hope so," Yuugi inserted. "Honda, did you say before that Valon was here too?"

Honda nodded without turning to look back at his shorter friend. "Yeah. Apparently, he was with Mai last night and he found her this morning."

The doors to the intensive care unit loomed before them. Jounouchi and the man named Valon waited outside the doors. The males stood a good five feet away from each other with his back turned on the other. Valon was an Australian duelist that had moved to Domino after a duel tournament a few months prior. He and Mai had hit it off well and dated occasionally. Jounouchi had not taken it well as he too held feelings for the female duelist. When the males heard the small group approaching, they turned to face them. Honda immediately went to his friend's side. He placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "Well, man? How is she?"

Jounouchi opened his mouth to reply only to have Valon cut him off. "She's on life support." Anzu gave a sobbing gasp before turning into Yami and burrowing her face into his chest; her hand rose to shield her wet eyes from the others. Yami's hold tightened around her. Yuugi gazed sadly at the doors separating them from their friend. "They're going to move her to a private room," Valon continued as if he didn't care about how the news was affecting the new comers.

Jounouchi shrugged away from Honda. "I swear, as soon as I found the punk that did this, I'm gonna-"

"Going to what?" Valon snapped. "You've seen what he did to her! Her body is practically dead! The doctors have no idea how her brain is even still reacting the way it is! That's the one organ that is still functioning correctly! Whatever this…monster is, it's more than you can handle, Jounouchi!"

"How did you find her?" Yami asked as his hand rubbed soothing circles on Anzu's back. The question sparked not only her curiosity, but that of the others clustered outside the ICU. Anzu lifted her head, but continued to hold onto Yami.

Valon's sun kissed cheeks turned a reddish color as he averted his eyes. "We met up at a bar last night and ended up at her house. I woke up when I heard her scream," his blush faded and his attention went to the doors separating him from the woman he had been with only hours ago. "Her living room was trashed and she was lying there," he cupped his forearm as his eyes became dazed. He was living the moment once more in his memory. "Her Duel Disk…She had dueled someone and…" Valon shakingly removed his hand from his forearm and raked it through his messy reddish brown hair.

"She lost," Yuugi finished for him and the Australian youth nodded glumly.

"The ambulance wouldn't let me ride with her and the cops kept me busy for some time, but," he reached into his back pocket to remove a deck. "I got her deck because she would want her ladies with her. Her Orichalcos card was missing though…Seems like the punk wanted it."

Jounouchi's amber eyes narrowed. "You mean to tell me Mai had dat card and you neglected to tell me before!" Honda returned his grip on Jounouchi's shoulder, this time restraining the rowdy blonde.

Valon pocketed Mai's deck and snapped, "Mai could die and all you care about is her rare cards?"

"No! How do we know you didn't take her cards and do dis to her? Maybe you slipped something in to her drink last night!" He worked his shoulder to break free of Honda's hold. "Let go of me! I'm gonna teach dis guy a lesson!"

Sensing an oncoming fight, Anzu and Yami broke away from each other. Anzu and Yuugi moved to lead Valon away to a waiting room while Yami and Honda tried to call down the overworked street duelist. Jounouchi's shouts could still be heard down the hall in the ICU waiting room. Anzu frowned, "I hope that block head doesn't get us kicked out."

Yuugi nodded. "But, can you blame him? He's had a crush on Mai for months!" His violet eyes slid to Valon who winced from the cushioned waiting chair beside him. "And then they've been friends for years!" He back tracked. "I mean, I think I would act the same if Rebecca or Anzu or Yami where lying in that bed."

His words did little to console Valon, however. "I'm gonna find who did this to her," he swore. Anzu and Yuugi's worried gazes met as Valon removed his own deck from his deck box. His skilled fingers removed the first card and showed them, none other, than the Seal of Orichalcos. "If he wants to fight an Orichalcos duel, then so let him. I'll beat him and make him tell us what he did to Mai."

Anzu leaned closer to Valon, her hand curling over his deck. "I think…this is a matter for the police. We should let them investigate Mai's…accident. And with all of the advances in medical technology, she'll be back on her feet in no time!" Her tone was cheerful and forced as her azure eyes met Yuugi's, pleading with him to help her.

He jumped on the band wagon, so to speak. "Anzu's right! They'll catch the creep! No reason for you to get involved. Pretty soon all of this will be behind us."

Valon was silent as he stared broodingly down at his deck that was obscured by Anzu's pale and slender fingers. The eerie and ancient design of the Seal of Orichalcos peeped out between her digits. With a grunt, he pulled his deck away from Anzu and stood hurriedly causing the dancer and Yuugi to rear back in surprise. The Australian's hand tightened around his deck and he could feel the thick paper cut into his skin. "That may work for you two, but not me. I'm going to save Mai even if it's the last thing I do."

Anzu and Yuugi worriedly looked at each other. Yuugi was the first to break their stare as he rotated his responsiveness back to Valon. "We should find out more about what we're dealing with. If we just blindly rush in-"

"There is no we!" Valon shouted, his shoulders stiff. "I'm doing this on my own!"

The two childhood friends stood. "Valon, you need help. Mai wouldn't-" Anzu was cut off by Valon storming forward and throwing the glass door open. Anzu yelped and half expected the glass to shatter or crack as it pounded against the wall. The young man practically ran from the room and disappeared around the corner that lead to the elevators. Anzu moved to go after him, but was held back by Yuugi's slight grip on her arm.

Looking back at him, she noticed he was not looking at her, but instead his eyes were planted on the doorway that Valon had just gone through. "Let him go, Anzu. He needs some time."

Anzu wretched her arm away. "I can't do that, Yuugi! He's our friend and he's not in his right mind!"

The game collector moved closer to her and grasped her upper arms tightly, pulling her close to him as he stared intently up into her eyes. "Anzu, if that was Miho or me in there, would you wait for your friends to help you?"

She nodded fervently. "Of course! I would need the strength of you guys with me! Especially if it was a duel." If the way to save her friend was through a duel, she would need lots of support. Dueling was not her forte.

His hold tightened on her. It was not enough to hurt her, just enough to make her focus and understand what he wanted to get through to her. "What if it was Yami and instead of dueling, it was a dance?" Her heart lurched. Normally she would deny any feelings for the Duel King, but she was taking the scenario to heart. If Yami had been hurt and the only way to avenge him was to dance…Her eyes lowered as sympathy flooded her. "Get it, Anzu? Right now, the best way to help Mai and Valon is to find out more about this Orichalcos card. That seems to be the center of the whole thing." She nodded and Yuugi released her. "Now, what do we know so far?"

Still internally reeling from the situation Yuugi had implanted in her mind, she numbly listed who had the spell card. "We know that Bakura, Mai, and Valon had cards and there's seven total."

"And that leaves with the most important question: Who has the other four? Because whoever this guy is, it's clear he's going off those with the Seal." Yuugi took his cell phone out of his jacket pocket. "I'm going to call Rebecca and see if she can help. Maybe Yami can ask Kaiba to look in his database because all new cards that professional duelists add to their decks must be reported to Kaiba Corp. for their records."

Anzu nodded, "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

There was a light knocking on the glass behind them. Anzu turned and Yuugi glanced around her to see Yami standing in the doorway. The door had not shut yet and he was examining the smudge print that Valon's hand had left on the once clean door. When he felt their eyes on him, he smiled at them and nodded his head towards the hall. "We were able to calm down Jounouchi. He's visiting with Mai now," his eyes shifted around the room and his ebony brows kneaded together. "Where'd Valon go?"

Anzu took a step closer towards him. "He went to track down the person that did this."

Surprise danced across Yami's face as his brows rose. "Does he…have any leads?"

Anzu shrugged. "He didn't say…" She trailed off as she glanced back at Yuugi who also shrugged as the girl turned back to Yami. The dark duelist frowned.

"How foolish," was all he said before walking away.

* * *

Thanks for reading and see you next time! Next update should be next Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for reviewing. I own nothing.

* * *

**Breaking the Seal**

**Chapter 3**

Rebecca Hawkins was a young girl about twelve years old. She had thick blonde hair that fell past her shoulders and bangs that would poof down and sometimes cover her large baby blue eyes. Despite her seemingly young age, she was, as she put it, a childhood genius and prodigy. At the age of twelve she was already a sophomore in college. A fact she liked to remind people of constantly. Currently, the prodigy was hunched over her laptop as she typed away; the blinking blue screen reflected in her red rimmed glasses.

Yami watched from the counter as Anzu and Yuugi peered over Rebecca's shoulder. The duelist sometimes felt a pang of jealousy towards his twin when he saw him with Rebecca. In spite of their three year age gap, Rebecca and Yuugi were in a relationship. Though, as far as Yami knew, it was completely platonic. He shuddered to even think about his baby brother doing the unspeakable with a girl as immature as Rebecca. Desirous as he was, it was not for the girl that his brother had swooned into his arms. It was the relationship itself. His crimson eyes slid from Yuugi's back to Anzu's.

He would not have minded a relationship with her. He would welcome it. But, it always seemed that something got in the way. He either had some Duel Tournament to contend with or she had a dance recital coming up. And now with their friend in the hospital fighting for her life and a mysterious artifact dropped in his lap, it hardly seemed like a time to be drinking milkshakes together at the local coffee shop.

He frowned and tapped his pencil against his math book. The soft pounding caused Rebecca's shoulders to visibly stiffen. Yuugi placed a calming hand on his girlfriend's back and though Yami couldn't see through his twin's unruly blonde fringe, he was certain his violet eyes had shifted to meet Anzu's.

Apparently, his assumption had been right for Anzu turned and smiled sweetly at him before walking to stand on the other side of the counter from him. "Yami, why don't we go upstairs and work on some homework? Yuugi and Rebecca can handle things down here."

"Just don't damage the stone," Rebecca's high pitched voice snapped causing Yami to frown as he closed his math book and gathered his practice papers.

Anzu collected her backpack from a nearby duel table and followed her friend up to the living floor of the building. She had always been amazed at how the Mutous lived. It must have been an adventure to wake up every morning and know there was fun to be had and games to be played downstairs. And when they had to work their shifts, it would hardly seem like work! Anzu knew because she would help out with seasonal decorating and sales. She never asked for any money in return because it was fun spending the hours with her friends. Mr. Mutou would always sneak a pack of Duel Monsters cards in her pack before she left, though. And somehow, the packs he gave her always contained cute monsters that she could put in her deck.

She was not much of a duelist, but she enjoyed dueling her friends. And she enjoyed when Yami would pull her off to the side and give her little pointers. Like the time he had shown her how to summon her Dark Magician Girl faster. She would have never thought to send her precious Magician to the Grave Yard and then play Monster Reborn! It seemed so simple now that she thought of it.

On the way to Yami's room, they passed by the kitchen where Mrs. Mutou was attending to a pot of rice while a skillet containing slivers of beef simmered on a back burner. Upon hearing the kids, the kind faced woman looked up, a smile already in place at seeing Yami with Anzu. "Dinner's almost ready, kids."

Anzu bowed her head. "Thanks for letting me stay for it."

Mrs. Mutou waved her wet cooking ladle, a droplet or two of water dripped from it to splash against her red apron. "Oh, think nothing of it, Anzu. And, Yami, I hope you and Yuugi cleaned up your socks from this morning."

In confusion, Anzu glanced at Yami with a raised brow. Her friend rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed fashion. "Yes, Mother. And we promise not to do it again." He caught Anzu's look and shrugged. "Yuugi wanted to play a game," he raised his pant leg up enough to reveal his white sock. A pink heart had been drawn on the cuff. "Promise me you'll keep this from Jounouchi."

Anzu giggled and nodded. "Yeah. 'Cause no one would take short and scary Yami Mutou seriously again if they found out he wore socks with hearts. Cute hearts, I might add."

Yami's lips pressed together. "I'm not short,"

"Just fun sized," Anzu teased, bringing forth a burst of giggles from Yami's mother.

The duelist rolled his eyes. "Where's Grandpa?" He asked, attempting to draw the conversation away from him.

Mrs. Mutou jerked her head down the hall. "He's sleeping, so try to be quiet, okay?" She blew a strand of red hair out of her face before returning to her cooking.

The teens took their leave and once inside Yami's room, he closed the door behind them. Anzu perched herself on his bed, making herself comfortable and taking a black pillow from the head of the bed to hold against her stomach. Yami was always amazed at how she was always so comfortable around him. And how he was equally so around her. When either of them needed comfort, it seemed natural to turn to the other. Yami sat on the edge of the bed and kept his gaze on the white carpet below him.

He felt movement and then Anzu was pressed against his back as her arms snaked around his waist. "I'm worried about you," she breathed.

His lips twitched and he turned his head so that his eyes could meet hers. "Why? I told you, I just have a lot of tests. Mid-terms are coming up."

Her delicate hand reached up and pushed aside his unruly golden fringe, smoothing it against his face. "Not about that. I just feel like you're not handling everything that's happened as you usually would. I think you need a break from dueling or something. Has Kaiba been bugging you again?"

He sighed and took her hand in his own, their fingers twining together. He lowered their hands to rest on his black bedspread. Anzu squeezed his hand gently to encourage him to answer, her head tilted to the side in curiosity. "No," he paused and sighed heavily through his nostrils. "It's not Kaiba. Though, he wasn't too thrilled when I asked him for the data for Yuugi."

"Then, if it's not Kaiba. What is it? And don't tell me the tests because all of us are going through them and let's face it, you're the smarter one when it comes to mathematics and histories. And you've always been decent at Literature." She pursed her lips. "Is it English? Or science? Rebecca might be able to help you with science. Or Kaiba. He can't have you flunking high school." Realizing she had gone on a tangent, she sighed and shrugged. "In any case, you've always handled exams fine. You handle _everything _fine."

He chuckled darkly and twisted his torso so that he could face her. "I didn't handle that time you were about to be raped too well."

Her eyes darkened as he broached a topic she would have rather not remembered. "And you beat the guy up and saved me." A faint blush trickled across her cheeks. "I did, however, like it when you followed me around for a week. It made me feel…special."

He chuckled again. "Anzu, you are special."

Her blush deepened as she averted her eyes. "Oh, stop it. You're making me blush."

Yami squeezed her hand the way she had before. "It's true, Anzu! You are. You're special and no one should ever try to defile you the way that fiend had intended. I would follow you and keep you at my side for months if it would make you understand that."

She rubbed her teeth across her bottom lip nervously. For as long as she had known him, he had never said anything quite so caring before. Anzu was not certain how to respond. "I…" She trailed off and raised her azure gems back to his garnet ones. "You got us off topic."

Sighing again, he shrugged. "It was worth a try. In any event, there's nothing you should worry about, Anzu-chan."

"You know, asking me to not worry about you is like saying a Kuriboh could take an entire army of Blue Eyes." She grinned smugly at her clever duel monsters reference.

"Given the right strategies, a Kuriboh could defeat an army of dragons."

Anzu rolled that around in her mind for a few seconds. "So…are you saying that given the right conditions, I shouldn't worry about you?"

He nodded. "In a sense, yes."

A devious gleam entered her eyes as she pressed closer to him. "In that case," she breathed. Yami stiffened as her sweet and cool breath caressed his chin. The dancer slowly pulled her hand out of his limp grasp and placed both of her hands on his firm shoulders as she pulled him closer. Her eyes fluttered shut as her lips came within centimeters of his. "Give me the right conditions then," her lips rubbed across his as she spoke and a shiver rocketed through his body. He had never before felt such a strong desire to kiss a girl before. He had never even kissed a girl. And now, the very girl he had secretly pinned after for months was more than ready to take that leap.

His heart pounded in his chest as he shakingly raised his hand to cup the back of her head; his fingers wove into her silken auburn locks. He applied the smallest amount of pressure to the back of her head to cause her lips to contact his own; heat exploded in his belly and spiraled throughout his body. His eyes snapped shut in pleasure as her warm flesh gently moved against him. He opened his mouth further to deepen the kiss.

Anzu pushed him back gently so that they were no longer in their awkward twisted, sitting position. He lay back on his comforter as Anzu hovered over him; their lip contact did not break. He pulled her closer, eager to give her the "right conditions."

A metallic grinding noise filled the room over the sounds of their faint smacking. Anzu rocketed up so that she was sitting on her knees beside Yami on the bed. Yami pushed himself up on his elbows and both of their eyes locked on the door which burst open. Yuugi entered with a flustered look upon his face and the two lovers feared he knew what they had been doing as a deep blush covered both of their faces.

"Yami, you really need to get your door knob fixed! It keeps sticking!" He drew in a wobbly breath before shaking his head. "There's a cop downstairs…He wants to talk to you, Yami."

Yami sat up on the bed, his brows drawing together. The moment with Anzu was shoved to the back of his mind with this new knowledge. "Talk to me? About what?"

Yuugi shrugged. "He won't say. Mom's worried sick, though."

Yami moved to stand and Anzu grabbed his upper arm. He paused and glanced back at her. Wide eyes full of anxiety met his own. "I…You shouldn't go alone. You've not done anything to warrant a cop after you." She swallowed and averted her eyes away for a second. "Have you?"

Yami gently placed his hand over hers, working with his fingers to loosen her grip. "Don't worry, Anzu. This will only take a second." Her peach lips dipped into a frown as he pulled away from her, the bed springs squeaking faintly as his weight was lifted away. He placed a hand on his twin's shoulder as he passed Yuugi in the doorway. Their eyes met for a second and Anzu had a gut feeling they were sharing in their odd twin bond. As quick as it came, the Mutou twins' moment passed and Yami sauntered into the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

A frown matching Anzu's quirked upon Yuugi's lips as his violet eyes met hers. "Becca's in my room. Kaiba finally sent her the data from the card list."

Anzu stood slowly from the bed, part of her dreading the information that the list held. "And? Do any professionals have the other cards?"

He leaned against the door frame and eyed a Dark Magician poster pinned to his brother's creamy wall. "That's the thing. Besides Mai and Valon, no other professional duelists have the card listed."

"That can't be true. Bakura showed us his. Aren't he and Ryou professional?" Anzu was certain that Ryou mostly played table top RPGs, but she had seen Bakura at a few tournaments. In fact, he had been at Battle City while his brother Ryou had been in the hospital. She had thought it was low of Bakura to be there trying to take Yami's title and rare cards while his brother was in a coma like state.

Yuugi's gaze slid from the poster to land once more on Anzu. "Ryou isn't, but Bakura is. You see, just because Bakura has that card, doesn't mean it's in his professional deck. He could just have it sitting around or in a side deck."

Anzu picked at the hem of her blue school skirt. "What exactly does that card do?"

"It doubles the amount of monsters and spells allowed and gives monsters a five hundred point boost."

She nodded, thankful that the affect was something that even she could understand. "I can see why someone would want it so badly." Given those conditions, it was a sure fire way to win the duel. "Are you…" Her brows knitted together in worry. "Are you sure the police didn't say anything?"

Yuugi shook his head. "They didn't. All they said was that they wanted to talk to Yami." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but he yelped as he was gently pushed aside. Anzu watched wearily as Rebecca entered the room, her sharp eyes darting around.

"Where does he keep his deck?"

Yuugi kept quiet. As much as he loved Rebecca, it would have felt wrong to tell her where his brother kept something he treasured. Anzu, however, had no qualms. And was a bit clueless since she had not been with them while they continued their research. She moved to the dresser where Yami kept his dueling deck box. The blue leather bound box was lying atop it and as Anzu's hand closed over it, she couldn't help but remember what she had been doing only minutes ago. She nervously bit her lip as a blush heated her face once more. What had she been thinking? Coming on to him like that? What if they had continued?

The only information she could take away was that Yami had not pulled away. He had kissed her back. Grinning, she turned and handed Rebecca the box. Her head swam as a high feeling passed through her.

The blonde snapped opened the box and pulled out his deck. She tossed the unneeded box away as she began to leaf through the cards. Yuugi moved to stand behind her shoulder and watched in interest. Anzu frowned and went to where Yami's deck box lay on the floor. She picked it up in her left hand and once she stood straight again, she ran the fingers of her opposite hand across the smooth leather. Yami would have been upset that his box had been thrown aside so carelessly. Did Rebecca not understand how important dueling was to him?

A horrified gasp from Yuugi caused her to twist on her heel. He was staring intently at the card Rebecca had thumbed to. Seeing that design set a jolt of fear and a twist of betrayal through Anzu. She dropped the box and it fell once more to the ground; this time it went unnoticed.

Yami had the Seal of Orichalcos.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**Breaking the Seal**

**Chapter 4**

It seemed that Yuugi had been right.

Their mother was in a fit of hysterics when Yami found her in the kitchen. Her pot of rice had gone forgotten and was boiling over; the stench of burnt starch hung thick in the air. Yami deftly rotated the switch for the eye off before turning to his mother. She was hiccupping and raving about if their father was still there he would know what to do. She was blaming herself for her son's illegal activities. She was not even sure what he had done, but it was all her fault.

His crimson eyes softened as he hugged his mother. In return, she clutched onto him and vowed to not let her baby come into harm's way. The Duel King patted her back once before looking up from her breast where his head had been resting. "Mother, I'm sure it is a misunderstanding."

She pulled back and gave him a half smile. "Oh, I'm sure it is, too. I'm just a silly, old woman."

Yami chuckled. "Don't talk down to yourself."

She laughed and tapped his nose tip with her finger. "Oh, you. Anyway, it had better be a misunderstanding because if you did something illegal, I'm going to ring your skinny little neck." Her brown eyes narrowed with fierce and protective motherly love.

The duelist gently removed himself from their embrace. "Trust me. It is." His eyes were wide and earnest; his tone held a tint of persuasion as if he wanted to convince himself as well.

Mrs. Mutou pursed her lips before turning to her burnt cooking. "Well, it's rude to keep people waiting. So hurry along. Dinner…will be a little late," she added sadly.

Making haste, Yami took the steps two at a time to get down to the game shop. And sure enough, a police officer was waiting for him. Frowning, he stepped off the final step and the officer turned to face him. He was a man in his late thirties with salt and pepper hair. Laugh lines surrounded his eyes and mouth giving Yami the impression that he was a happy man, possibly a father. However, judging by the hard look in his coal colored eyes Yami knew that the man was not standing in his home to ask for an autograph for his children.

"Hello. Sorry to keep you waiting. May I help you?" Yami asked as he moved closer to the man. He stopped about ten paces away, giving them both a good amount of space.

"Yes. I assume you're Yami Mutou?" When Yami gave a curt nod, the constable continued, "I'm Officer Yoshida. I'm here to just ask a few questions."

"Very well, Yoshida-sensei. What can I help you with?"

Yoshida held out a vanilla file folder that he had been holding at his side. He dropped it down onto the game table he was closest too and it snapped open. Pictures scattered out and Yami stepped closer to examine them. The first two he noticed where of Mai; one of her official duel photo and the other of how Yami assumed she was found. He pushed Mai's aside to see driver's photo of a youth with reddish purple hair, pale skin, and steal grey eyes. The second photo was similar to Mai's second. The boy lay on a patch of grass, his eyes unstaring as he appeared dead. The last set brought a gasp from his throat. The last two were of Valon.

"I take it you recognize them?"

The dark youth pointed to the first picture of Mai. "This is Mai Kujaku. She's one of my friends. And, this," he pointed to Valon. "Valon." Yami's gaze met Yoshida's. "What happened to him? I saw him only a few days ago."

Yoshida appeared as if he did not want to give Yami that information. "What did Valon say? Did he say he would be meeting with anyone? Was he angry?"

The Duel King nodded. "He was evenly angry, confused, and upset. And irrational. He wanted to go after the person that had attacked Mai." As an afterthought, he added, "We saw him last at the hospital."

The older man nodded as he removed a note pad from his breast pocket. "Was that Domino Medical? And what was the date?"

"Yes, it was Domino Medical. And it was the ninth."

He scribbled Yami's words onto his pad before asking more questions. "Who was there with you? Was this to visit Ms. Kujaku?"

Yami nodded. "Yes, sir. And besides Valon and me, my brother, Yuugi, and our friends Anzu Mazaki, Katsuya Jounouchi, and Hiroto Honda were there as well."

Yoshida's pen scratched across the paper a second more before he snapped the pad shut and locked his eyes onto Yami. "The other male. Do you know him?"

Without looking away, Yami shook his head. "Can I ask why you are questioning me?"

"Your prints," Yoshida said. "We ran some tests on Ms. Kujaku's home. Your finger prints were all over her house." His eyes narrowed slightly. "And I just got the reports that were from Valon's investigation. Your prints were there too."

Heat radiated from his chest to land hot and heavy in his stomach. "They're my friends. I've been around them. Are you saying I did this to them?" His voice rose as he fiercely pointed to Mai's empty gaze.

"Boy, I'm not saying that at all. I'm just saying that all these other people," he tapped his note pad. "None of these names showed up on the reports. Just yours." He slipped his pad back into his breast pocket before tapping the unnamed youth's photo. "This last guy was found Thursday night. It'll take a day or two before his reports come in, but if we find you on those also, I'll be back."

"Thursday night?" Yami smirked. "I was working in here Thursday night."

He raised a brow. "Can anyone vouch for you?"

"Of course!" Yami thought back to that day. Anzu had been working at her normal waitressing job. Yuugi was with Rebecca. Grandpa and Mother had been there. "My mother and grandfather. They were here. And I clocked in."

Yoshida frowned. "Are there surveillance cameras set up?"

Yami shook his head. Their store made just enough to cover business expenses and some of the domestic bills (which is where the Mutou family paychecks went rather than their pockets). They stayed afloat by Grandpa's retirement checks from the museum he worked for in his prime. If they were short a month, Yami would use some of his duel tournament money to help out while the rest stayed in savings to help pay for college one day. At the end of the day, fancy computers and cameras just were not in the store's tiny budget.

"Yami, right now, things aren't looking good for you. I don't really want to have to take you in when this last report comes through; mostly because my daughter is a huge fan. Regardless, you better start looking for-"

The bell about the door chimed and both turned to witness the new arrival. Yami's cheery greeting of "Welcome to the Kame Game Shop" died on his tongue at seeing Seto Kaiba. Kaiba was a year older than Yami and though he should be a junior, he had been home schooled up until his step father committed suicide. After exceling in public school, Kaiba graduated early and took over his family's company. The Duel King had to give his rival some props, however. Kaiba had turned the company into a toy and gaming company when it had for years produced military weapons. The move was crazy, but effective as it nearly doubled the company's revenue.

"That'll be all," he said curtly to the officer as he stepped in, the door slamming to a shut behind him. He stood tall and proud before them while his large white coat seemed to blow in an imaginary breeze.

Yoshida was clearly impressed that someone as rich and powerful as Seto Kaiba was paying a visit to a rundown toy store like the Kame Game Shop. Nevertheless, that did not stop him from his job. "Mr. Kaiba, sir. I know you have some investments in the PD, but you can't just barge in and tell me-"

Kaiba fixed a cold gaze upon the older man. "From this moment on, Mutou will not speak to any representative of the law without my lawyer present."

Yami sighed quietly. Since he was by far the best duelist Kaiba had yet to find in Japan and most of the United States, Kaiba went to great and sometimes over bearing lengths to keep tabs on his life. "Kaiba, I can handle myself."

"Clearly you can't since there's a cop banging on your door." He snapped before turning once more on Yoshida. "This little meeting is over. Call my lawyer and set up an appointment if you wish to speak with Mutou further."

Yoshida narrowed his beady little eyes at Kaiba a second longer before scooping up his photos and paperwork then heading towards the door. Before he opened it and departed, he called "I'll be seeing you again, Yami," over his shoulder.

It was silent in the shop until the door shut behind Yoshida. Yami folded his arms across his chest and sighed heavily. A small ache was beginning to form behind his left eye. "I highly doubt you stopped by for a casual chat. What brings you here, Kaiba?"

"I don't know what you've done, Mutou, but you need to stop."

The shorter male could usually keep a calm attitude, but lately with his family, friends, the police, and now Kaiba coming on to him, it was beginning to grind his gears. "I've done nothing!" He snapped. "Do you seriously think I would hurt my friends?"

Rolling his eyes, Kaiba replied, "I don't care about your little friends. I care about you corrupting the image of my company. I don't know what's going on, but ever since those cards were released and people started ending up in the hospital, reporters have been knocking at my door day and night. And if they catch wind of you being a potential suspect…" He scoffed. "My company will be ruined."

"People are in danger and all you care about is your company?" Yami shouted. "There's something big going on here and you're too obtuse to see it! Someone is trying to frame me!"

"You don't think I know that, Mutou?" Kaiba retorted. "But if my company goes, your line of defense between a comfortable life with that dweeb girl of yours and a cold life being bars is gone."

"Anzu is not-"

Kaiba cut him off. "Regardless, someone wants to use you to defile my company. And I think I know who."

This was beyond frustrating, Yami thought as a vein began to pulse in his forehead in time to the pounding of his migraine. "It's about time you have gotten to the point. Who is doing this?"

"Dartz." A voice called behind them. Kaiba's gaze went from his rival to land on the owner lurking in the staircase. Turning, Yami spotted Anzu, Yuugi, and Rebecca. The latter padded forward, her laptop opened and facing the two males. "We heard Yami shouting and came to investigate. Overheard everything. And it's Dartz wanting to wipe you both out. Look." She reached around her screen and pointed to a display of Kaiba Corp.'s current stocks.

Nearly forty five percent had been bought by one person leaving the Kaiba family's fifty-one percent and a remaining three percent belonging to one or two companies that worked closely with KC. Yet, this was no surprise to Kaiba. He had been constantly checking the stats of his company since the first wave of major selling and buying. "I know this."

"Then you should also know that Dartz owns large portions of these last two companies." A smug look crossed her face as judging by the shocked expression upon his face, Kaiba had not known this.

"What does Dartz have to do with this?" If this was going where Yami thought this was, anger was beginning to grow inside him. Was owning a company really important enough to hurt people? What kind of man was this Dartz?

Anzu stepped forward, her eyes down cast. "We're not sure yet."

"Then quit snooping around like children!" Kaiba snarled.

"But, Kaiba! Look! All of the deaths, your company, Yami getting that stone, it all started when that card was released! Dartz must be behind all of this!" Little Yuugi cried out. His eyes briefly glanced towards Yami who was looking anywhere but his twin.

"Yuugi," he mumbled. "Do you know what it would mean if we went to the police with this? We're accusing someone that has heavy lean in not only Kaiba Corp., but is a major company president. Lawyers would be on us before we could blink. And," his voice and eyes hardened as he glared at his twin. "No one is dead yet. Don't give up hope that they will wake up. We must believe that our friends are strong enough to fight the shadows that plague them."

"Besides that, there's no proof." Kaiba, for once, was on Yami's side. "Business men don't descent to doing their own dirty work. They hire or threaten someone else to do it."

"Then Dartz hired someone," Rebecca inserted.

"Why does it have to be Dartz?" Yami asked. "I've not even heard of him until a few weeks ago and now all of you are certain he's behind this!"

Rebecca opened her mouth to no doubt rebuttal, but closed it as Anzu placed a hand on her shoulder. The blonde glanced back as the brunette stepped forward. Yami tried to catch her eyes but it seemed she did everything to keep their eyes from touching. A pang of gloom twisted his heart as he wondered if she regretted their kiss.

Anzu's eyes met Kaiba's. "You need to leave. We need to discuss something with Yami and as his sponsor I don't think you should hear what needs to be said." Her unwontedly feeble voice asked of him.

Arrogantly Kaiba shook his head. "If that's the case, I should be here, Mazaki."

Her nose twitched before her lips drew together in a thin line. She stalked forward, her hand reaching up and curling into a fist with her index finger pointing in his face. "Get _out _Kaiba! Thank you for helping him with that cop, but we need some alone time with him! Why don't you just go back to your fancy mansion and build castles with your money!" She felt absolutely hideous for screaming those hurtful words at him, but she needed him gone. The dancer had seen Honda and Jounouchi clear rooms using remarks that were "below the belt." Perhaps that technique would work with Seto Kaiba.

Her friends waited with baited breaths as Kaiba stared down his noise at the shorter teen. The clock on the wall ticked and before long an entire minute had passed in heated silence before Kaiba sneered down at her. "Whatever," he glanced to Yami. "Keep your girlfriend on a leash."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Yami tried to respond before the CEO stalked from the shop.

More silence passed as Anzu quietly relaxed herself. Sighing through her nose, she turned to face Yami; this time she met his gaze. "We need to talk…"

"We do," he replied. "Anzu, why did you say that to Kaiba?" He had never heard her use such harsh and cruel words before. He did not like malice that had radiated from her as she screeched those words.

"We can discuss that later." Rebecca interjected before carefully closing her laptop and setting it on a game table nearby. "Right now, we have more pressing matters."

"Such as?"

Anzu reached into her back pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "Such as the card we found in your deck…"

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

It was brought to my attention in the last chapter that I made a sort of typo. I said "vanilla envelope" as opposed to "manila envelope." Sorry guys. You see, I'm from the south so everyone here says "vanilla." My bad. I own nothing. And thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**Breaking the Seal**

**Chapter 5**

Yami's face visibly paled as Anzu held the Seal of Orichalcos before him. "Yami, you said you didn't have this card. How did you…Why did you…" She could not bring herself to admit aloud that he had lied to them. To her.

Numbly, the male took the card from her. "I…I did not wish for Yuugi or Jounouchi to be upset. At the time, it seemed like the best course to take." He peered down at the card. "Now, I feel like I decided wrong."

The group grew quiet. Rebecca and Yuugi were battling with the internal struggle of thinking that they had truly thought Yami had another motive for keeping the card a secret. Anzu, on the other hand, took a cautious step forward. Rebecca and Yuugi had tried to convince her that something wasn't right; after all, why else would Yami keep the card a secret? Both her heart and her mind told her that that could not be true. She knew Yami. He would never…

Smiling softly, she hugged her crestfallen friend. "Oh, Yami, you should have said something sooner. I'm sure Yuugi and Jonouchi wouldn't have minded you getting the card. It's just a silly trading card. And, I don't see why you three couldn't have just shared the thing."

Yami was stiff in her arms before he slowly relaxed and gave her a gentle squeeze before stepping away. "Thank you, Anzu."

"But one question still remains unanswered." Rebecca reminded them. "Why was it in your deck? That card wasn't in the data about you Kaiba sent us."

"I was testing it," he replied. "I was running practice hands to see if the Seal made my deck over powered. So far, it has shown little good. Since I have the god cards, I really don't need extra monsters. However, the added ATK is quite useful. Then again, spells don't work on the gods and I have other ways of powering up my monsters."

It made logical sense. So far, no one had beaten Yami in an official duel. Sometimes, he would let his friends win when they dueled. Regardless, his deck was very powerful and very dangerous to any that opposed him. The Seal of Orichalcos would just take up room in his deck.

"Sorry for doubting you, bro." Yuugi said. Rebecca reluctantly chimed in behind her boyfriend with an apology.

The duelist smiled and nodded curtly. "The fault is mine. I should have come to you all before and told you the truth. Honestly," he glanced at Anzu. "This has been what has been troubling me for the past few days."

The brunette took his hand. "Yami, we're your friends. You don't ever have to hide anything from us. We want to help you and be there for you." She said.

He nodded once more and brought her hand up to his lips. "I know that now." He pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Anzu's hand, bringing a fierce blush to her cheeks. Exhaling, he lowered their hands. "If I could only understand why my DNA was at two crime scenes. I didn't tell Yoshida that I've never been to Mai's home before."

"How is Mai?" Anzu questioned. With midterms and working, the only one of them that was able to make time for their friend was Jounouchi; though, due to his long hours at her bedside, his already shaky grades had been slipping farther. "We should call Jounouchi. I bet he's there now."

Yuugi nodded. "I'll go get the ph-"

"Kids! Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Mutou hollered from kitchen. The teens looked towards the staircase and Yuugi called back that they would be there in a minute.

"Mom'll kill us if we miss dinner," Yuugi paled. He had once spent too much time at a friend's house and was fifteen minutes late for dinner. Needless to say, her ladle hurt quite a bit. "We'll have to call him afterwards."

The other bobbed their heads in silent agreement before Yuugi and Rebecca started up the stairs. "I'm going to lock the door. You three go ahead," Yami said as he noticed Anzu waiting for him by the counter. Anzu pushed away from the counter but she lingered in the shop, watching Yami lock the entrance and flip the sign so that it read "closed." Upon turning and seeing the girl there, he frowned. "Anzu, I'll be a few minutes."

"We can finish closing the shop later, Yami." She mumbled.

Walking towards her, a frown spread across his handsome face. "What's wrong, Anzu? Because if it's about earlier, I'm-"

She swayed her head in the negative. "I'm worried about you."

"You and everyone else," he chuckled. "Seriously, though, don't be. I'm sure this is all some big mistake and Kaiba has people willing to-"

"Leave."

He was taken aback by her demand. "What?" This was his house, after all.

"Just…get out of town for a few days," she begged. "If someone else gets hurt and they see you're not even here, it'll prove your innocence." She held her hands over her chest as if she was praying. "Please."

Yami took the last few steps that would bring him closer to her. "Anzu, I can't do that," he said, shaking his head sadly. "If I could, I would. But it wouldn't help."

"Yes it would!" She cried. "If Kaiba would help-"

He placed his fingers over her lips. "Anzu, leaving would make everything worse. I need to stay here and prove my innocence. Besides," his hand moved to cup her face. "I can't leave you and the others here alone. What if this person went after one of you next?" The youth closed his eyes as if the idea pained him. Which it probably did. "I could not live with myself if my cowardice was to lead to you being hurt."

"But, Yami," the dancer placed her hand over his. "You always try to watch out for everyone. We can handle ourselves. Just please help yourself first for once." Her eyes pleaded with him to understand her point of view.

"And I'm sure you can handle yourself, Anzu." He chuckled. "You're swift on your feet, intelligent, strong…" Anzu tiled her face further into the warmth of his hand. "But you're also kind and gentle. I know you can handle yourself in a fight if the occasion arose, but a duel is another matter. If this fiend is attacking people and stealing their souls through duels, you would lose in an instant." Yami continued on as she opened her mouth to retort. "This person is in the professional league. Even using the Seal, Mai had one also and plenty of traps and spells to destroy it. He was still able to break her defenses. I'm not certain who the second person was, but Valon…He's good. Remember when he dueled Rebecca? And she's the American champion."

Anzu sighed. "I think I understand."

"Do you, Anzu?" He pulled her face closer and bore his eyes into hers. "Anzu, this person is dangerous. Valon could have easily been dispatched if he was too fueled by anger. And that is why you would be a prime target for this man. You're emotionally driven and I have a feeling that he sought out those types of duelists with the Seal first."

"But, I don't have the card," she reminded him.

"True, but _I_ do. And let's face it; it's fairly obvious we have…feelings towards each other." They both blushed, but he continued on. "This man would target you so as to draw me back to Domino. Because the instant I learned you had been attacked, I would come running back."

"Then I guess, it's for the best…that you stay," she muttered, her eyes downcast. "But, Yami," she returned her gem like eyes to his. "What did you mean about their souls?"

He back tracked. "I…What do you mean?" Anzu felt his palm grow sweaty and he tried to pry it away. She kept it firmly latched to her face.

"Please don't lie to me, Yami. You know something else. What's happened to their souls?"

"I would never lie to you," he swore. "However, I was told to keep quiet." Anzu could see an internal struggle within his eyes. She wondered if the news would put her in danger if she knew.

That didn't matter, though. Yami needed to know he wasn't alone even though everyone was against him. She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and pulled away. "Please," she begged.

Her peck had stunned him; his eyes were wide and his mouth hung slightly open. In any event, he spilled his guts, so to speak. "Yoshida told me that that was what the doctors believe happened."

"Wait?" She gasped. "The doctors believe their souls…are just…gone?" Anzu shook her head as she took a step back. Her hand lowered back to her side and Yami's hand fell away as well. "That's impossible."

"If only it was, Anzu." Yami countered. "Yoshida said to not let it get out, though. Please, promise me that you can keep this between us? And, please, don't tell Yuugi."

This was a first. In all the years she had known Yami, he had never asked her to keep a secret from Yuugi. As far as she knew, they shared everything or close to it. Her better judgment told her that she needed to rush upstairs and proclaim to her friends what Yami had said. Surely someone in the medical field or police department was insane. People did not just loose souls after losing a mere card game. That would mean they were dead. That the monsters were real.

Anzu's heart believed differently. And Yami's accusation was true. She was an emotional driven person; therefore, she followed her heart. Nodding, she placed her right hand over her heart. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

A smile of relief spread across his face. "Thank you, Anzu-chan."

It was wonderful to see him smile so care freely. The past few weeks had been stressful and Anzu was starting to believe that a determined scowl would be plastered on his face for the rest of his life. Of course, the smile soon vanished when his mother screamed for them to come up for dinner.

The two teens rushed up the stairs and found the Mutous and Rebecca already sitting around the table. Yami took his place beside his brother while Anzu sat next to Rebecca across from Yami. The dancer flashed a charming smile. "I'm sorry we're late, Mrs. Mutou. I was helping Yami close the shop."

Mrs. Mutou cast a sly look from the girl to her son. "Oh, Anzu dear, it's no trouble at all." Mrs. Mutou knew that something was going on between the two and she wished they would come out and say it. If her youngest twin was to stay with Rebecca, it would be a long while before they could marry and have her grandchildren. Anzu and Yami, on the other hand, could marry in a little over a two years. Hopefully producing her first grandchild a year or so after that. "Eat up, kids," she said as thoughts of spoiling her grandchildren invaded her every thought.

The television played in the living room and the sounds of the news drifted into the dining area. The alerting sound for breaking news pierced the air and all turned to get a better look through the doorway. The display showed a red screen and as the female reporter spoke, a bulleted list appeared with a shortened version of the report.

"A curfew?" Rebecca choked. "Oh no!" She whipped her head to peer at the clock. "For my age group, it was almost two hours ago!"

Anzu pursed her lips. "And it seems the one for my group is fast approaching. How are we to get home…"

"I'll call your parents and Dr. Hawkins. I'm sure they'll let you spend the night. After all, tomorrow's Saturday. That is a half day and unless any of you have tests or clubs, you can stay here or go home before classes start to shower and pick up clothes." She smiled upon seeing the girls' relieved faces. "For tonight, I'm sure we can think of something for you two to wear."

"Thank you," both girls chimed.

Their talking had drowned out the report; luckily, it was repeated from the top. The curfew was in place by the police department until a fugitive was captured. Street and official duels had also been restricted. "Can they do that?" Anzu asked.

"It seems they can," Dr. Mutou said thoughtfully. "It must have something to do with your friends and those dueling accidents. Odd though that they would go to such extremes yet not inform the general public about what's happened."

Generally, the teens only watched the news when something important was happening. They had thought Mai's ICU visit had been everywhere since she was a professional and had a fan base. "You mean the police are keeping quiet?" Yami shook his head. "It doesn't make sense. Surely the paparazzi have gotten wind of it."

Mrs. Mutou slammed her hand on the table, rattling bowls and cups along with taking the attention of those gathered around the table. "That's enough of that. I'm worried enough about you four without you all going out and playing vigilantes. Just drop it. The police will find this snake."

The friends and family gathered were silent as they finished their meal; sounds from the television supplied the only noise save the scrapping of chop sticks. As everyone began to finish, conversations slowly found their way back to the gathering and before long, everyone was smiling and laughing once more.

As the meal concluded, Mrs. Mutou began to clear the table with help from Anzu and Rebecca. Mrs. Mutou had recently purchased an automatic dishwasher; therefore, their time cleaning was less than fifteen minutes. Sugoroku made his way down to the shop to officially close it for the night while Mrs. Mutou dialed first Anzu's parents and then Rebecca's grandfather. Both parents and guardian agreed for the slumber party of sorts. Upon hanging up, she relied the news to the teens.

"One condition, though." She held up a finger and wiggled it back and worth. "Rebecca and Anzu sleep in Yuugi's room and Yami and Yuugi sleep in Yami's room. Lights out at nine." They agreed and Mrs. Mutou led Rebecca and Anzu to her room in hopes of finding them a nightgown to last them for the night.

* * *

Next update should be around the 18th. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing.

* * *

**Breaking the Seal**

**Chapter 6**

Mrs. Mutou had found the girls a pair of nightgowns that had been hers in her younger days about twenty pounds ago. Still, they were a little loose on the girls, especially Rebecca. As they made their way to Yuugi's room, they found the said gamer placing an extra pillow and folded blanket on his bed. He turned and smiled at the two. "I'll just be a few minutes."

Rebecca easily entered the room and plopped herself down on his bed. "I'm a college student! I shouldn't have a curfew!" She whined.

Chuckling, Yuugi ruffled her hair. "Sorry, Becca," he said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Rules are rules, though."

Anzu felt a slight pang of gloom at seeing them interact so care freely. "Um, Yuugi?" She rushed on as he glanced over at her. "Is Yami in his room?" He gave a cheeky grin and nodded. "I'll just leave you two alone," she mumbled as she backed out the door. "I'll go tell Yami goodnight!" Anzu finished hurriedly before ducking away to Yami's room down the hall.

The girl wavered outside his half opened door, her friends' snickers trailed behind her like perfume. Taking a steadying breath, she gently pushed open the door. "Yami?" The boy in question sat hunched over his desk. A black desk lamp was aimed to illuminate a mass of golden puzzle pieces spread across the desk top. His pale back was bare and she could see the wiry muscles tense as she stepped further into the room.

She stopped and wondered if maybe he was mad that she hadn't knocked. "Sorry, I should have knocked. I just-"

He twisted and flashed her a dazzling grin that took her breath away. His upper physique was also quite toned and breathe taking itself. Anzu's mouth suddenly felt dry. "No, no. It's fine, Anzu. Thought you were Mother." Yami pushed out from the desk and stood in one fluid movement.

Anzu's heart fluttered at seeing his version of pajamas and a heated flush spread across her cheeks. He only wore a dark blue pair of cotton pants that hung dangerously low on his slender hips. She felt absolutely gaudy and unsexy standing there in his mother's oversized silk nightgown.

Yami coughed into his hand in an attempt to break the silence. "I…like that color on you. It brings out your eyes."

Reflectively, she glanced down at the oceanic color. "Yeah," she mouthed. The material fell below her knees and Mrs. Mutou had had to tie up the straps so that her breasts would not be flopping out. Shaking her head, she looked back to his desk. "I see you're still working on that puzzle…"

He nodded. "I think I'm close to a solution," he informed her as he turned back to the desk. She moved to his side and took another look at the puzzle. Yami was right as there was only about ten pieces not fully connected to what appeared to be half of a triangle.

"A triangle?" What an odd shape for a puzzle, she decided.

Yami shook his head. "No. Not a triangle. A pyramid." He pointed to the nearly completed half. "See how it points here. And then this part," his finger moved to two pieces he had connected together. "This is the final side. I just need to figure out how to connect them."

"It's really pretty," she complimented as the puzzle glittered in the lamp light. "How long have you been working on it?"

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he chuckled. "Yuugi and I have been working on it for eight years."

A low whistle escaped her lips. "That's a long time. It must be difficult." Both of them were expert gamers and puzzle solvers; for the both of them to have to spend so many years on the puzzle meant it was an obstacle. She reached for one of the pieces.

Yami stepped closer to her and placed a hand around her wrist. The tiny girl's movements stopped and she gaped worriedly at him. Had she done something wrong? He smiled warmly at her. "Not that piece. I suggest this one," he moved her hand to hover over a half square piece that looked much less complicated than the jagged one she had been reaching for.

Her fingers closed around the smooth and gold object as Yami directed her hand into the center of the nearly completed part. "Just gently press it inside," he instructed. "You'll hear a faint click."

She did as instructed and sure enough, there was a tiny click from within the puzzle. Anzu grinned; satisfied that she helped him…with his help, of course. "We did it."

His rough hand moved up to cup her elbow. "Indeed. Anzu?" Her soft hum informed him to continue. "Is there a reason you came in here?"

Butterflies scurried inside her belly. "N-no. I just wanted to say goodnight." _I just wanted to see what it felt like to be like Yuugi and Rebecca. I want everything to be out on the table. I know we feel a certain way towards each other, but we're stepping around it. Why? _

Anzu's wavering smile was enough to make Yami sure that she had not told the complete truth. "What's wrong?" He asked as suddenly their roles reversed from the past few days.

"Nothing is wrong!" She insisted while taking a step back only to bump into the desk. She gave a small "ooph" as the impact surprised her.

Frowning, the Duel King stepped forward and braced his hands on the desk on either side of her. "You're lying," he said.

Suddenly, she felt angry that he was calling her out on it when he had been lying to them all for the past few days. "And you've been lying to all of us!" Anzu snapped. Her crush flinched but she was unrelenting. "Maybe I just want to keep something to myself for right now." Her voice softened towards the end. Already, she felt wicked for taking her frustration out on him.

Yami was quiet. And then, "I know I've hurt you by keeping the truth from you, but Anzu, I'm only keeping quiet because I lo-"

"Lights out!" Mrs. Mutou could be heard down the hall. Yami moved away from Anzu as she glanced to the clock on the desk. It was close to nine. She turned her gaze back to Yami who had moved to his bed to perch on the edge of it. Anzu exhaled.

"I'm sorry, Yami. I just…I'm scared." She admitted.

Her crush kept his eyes downcast on the carpeted floor. "Goodnight, Anzu," was all he said to her.

"Yami, please, I'm-"

Once more, they were interrupted. This time it was by Yuugi padding into the room. "Oh, hey, Anzu. What are you-"

She turned on her heel and ran from the room. Anzu was confused and upset. She was not sure what had happened between her and Yami. One minute, everything was perfect and the next they were fighting. And it seemed that every time they tried to make it right, something came up.

As she entered Yuugi's room, a sobering thought entered her mind. What if she and Yami were not meant to be together? No, she fisted her hands and gave a shake of her head. Just not right now, she decided. Right now, finding out what happened to their friends and stopping Dartz was the most important thing.

Rebecca was already curled up on Yuugi's bed and Anzu was glad. She did not want to have to explain to the younger girl about the almost fight they had had. Quietly, she slipped into bed next to the girl and pulled the blanket that Yuugi had left for her up to her chin. She reached over and snapped the bedside light off before burrowing into her pillow. For once, sleep came easily to her…

There was a scream.

Anzu shot up into a sitting position. She strained her ears, but no more sounds came to her. She glanced beside her and found Rebecca still curled up and sleeping. Quietly and carefully, she tossed the covers away from her legs and stood from the bed; she tip toed to the door and slipped out into the hall.

Looking both ways, she found nothing out of the ordinary. Heart pounding in her chest, she crept towards Yami's room, desperate to feel his arms around her and his soothing voice tell her she was imagining things. Outside the door, she paused, her hand outstretched for the knob. In the crack between the floor and the door, an eerie green light spilled out into the hall.

Her hand shook as fear spread through her like a wave crashing on the beach. She twisted the knob and pushed the door open. A gasp ripped from her throat. "Oh my gods…"

Yuugi lay facedown on the floor before her. His duel disk was strapped to his arm and cards lay scattered around him upon the floor. Rushing to his side, she shook his shoulder, calling his name. The louder her screams got the rougher and more hysterical her voice sounded. Movement from across the room caused her head to jerk up, her feverish eyes seeking the source. And she found it. "No, oh no, please…"

Yami stood in the shadows of the room, his duel disk strapped to his arm and glowing with life as it displayed his current life points. And not a single one had been dropped. An eerie symbol glowed upon his head and Anzu felt a tugging at the back of her mind as to where it was from. His eyes glowed as well; the same unnerving emerald as the mark branding his face. "Yami?" She asked quietly.

He gave her no vocal answer; instead, he merely stepped forward. Anzu shriveled closer to Yuugi, desperate to protect her friend from the monster her lover had become. "I'm dreaming…This must be a nightmare," she prayed.

"Move," he commanded; his voice low and full of venom.

She set her jaw and gave a curt shake. "No! What happened to you? What have you done to Yuugi?"

He did not reply. The duelist moved ever closer to her until he stood right before her. His cruel eyes glared down at her as if she were a bug that needed to be squashed. "Move," he repeated again. Coldly and with no love.

Anzu rocketed to her feet. "No!" She shouted. She drew in a deep breath. "Rebecca! Mrs. Mutou! Help!" She knew she would need help if this was real. If it was a dream, then maybe she would cry out for real and someone would wake her up.

Her screams seemed to anger him. He advanced on her and grabbed her by the thin straps holding her gown up. Emerald fire burned in his eyes as he cried "Be gone, mortal!" Frozen by fear, she could only kneel limply until he jerked her to the side. Anzu shrieked as she collided with a nearby dresser, her head smacking it sickeningly before she fell to the floor. The dresser wobbled from her weight, but to her luck continued to stand while objects from the top clambered noisily to the ground around her.

When the girl did not move, Yami turned back to Yuugi. He rolled his brother until he lay on his back. Satisfied that he too was unmoving, the dark teen turned away. Calmly, he made his way to the desk and grabbed up the necklace he had been gifted weeks prior. The emerald dangling from the black cord glowed as brightly as his eyes.

Yami fastened the cable around his neck before creeping to his window. He threw it open and chilly night air rushed in to dance with his sharp spikes. The youth carefully scrambled out the window and just as he was about to leap towards the ground below, the pounding of feet drew his attention to the hallway outside his door. In a blink of an eye, Rebecca and his family crowded the door way. Upon seeing Yuugi, Rebecca shrieked and pushed forward to stoop beside her lover.

"Yuugi? Yuugi! Yuugi Muffin?" She shook him; each shake grew rougher as she called his name, her voice rising in pitch as terror filled her gut. With tear filled eyes, she peered up at Yami.

Mrs. Mutou and Gramps called out to him, but he ignored them. Instead, he leapt from the sill and disappeared into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry this is only 1,323 words long. When I wrote the draft, it was 6.5 pages in my notebook. Only about 3 in Word. Anyway, hope you all had a happy holiday and I own nothing.

* * *

**Breaking the Seal**

**Chapter 7**

Yami held her tenderly and close. Her head rested on his shoulder and she breathed in the scent of him: a sweet smelling spice. He ran his fingers through her hair and coaxed a soft moan of content from her throat. Anzu pulled him ever closer and whispered the words she had been longing to say: "I love you."

He was silent. When his unresponsiveness began to drag, Anzu pulled away. "Yami?" Had she been wrong to confess her feelings? She had thought he felt the same way…

His was intense and it unnerved her. Or maybe it was the strange green color she could see in the depths of ruby? His hand ceased its movements settled gently on her left temple. "Does it hurt?"

Hurt? Why would she- Ouch! The soft pressure of his hand brought a fierce and pounding headache to her. Anzu groaned and he smiled apologetically. "I truly am sorry, Anzu-chan." He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Can you forgive me?"

For what? What had he done? "I am…confused," she mumbled tiredly as a wave of lethargy blanketed her mind. The edges of her vision began to grow dark. "Sleepy…"

"No!" Yami growled, his hands moving once more to grasp her shoulders. His grip tightened on her and caused a slight pain that kept the darkness at bay. "Stay here," he commanded of her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, it dawned on her that he did not say to stay awake. Currently, she could not find it in herself to dig too deeply into whether this was reality or a dream. Yami continued again, "Anzu, I need you to listen to me!" Her aching head lolled to the side. The girl's crush shook her, forcing her to look into his distorted eyes. "Anzu," he tried yet again. "You're the only one left who can save us all."

"Save…" She did not understand…How could save anyone? The black returned to the edges of her vision.

"Yes, Anzu! Now, please, listen!" Yami's voice became fierce. "Finish the puzzle and bring it to me. And once you find me, make the wish that will stop all of the darkness!"

"Find you? But you're here?" The dancer felt numb. She could no longer feel his hands on her. No longer feel herself.

"I'm with Dartz." Yami's eyes bore into hers. "You are the only one who can save the world."

Her eyes blinked. And she blinked again. When she opened them a third time, she was not faced with Yami's Christmas themed eyes. Instead, she peered into two oversized baby blue eyes, made larger by red framed glasses. Rebecca.

As Anzu began to push herself up, Rebecca moved away, her hand to shouting for the others. Anzu rose hand to her temple, desperate to stop the room from spinning. "Where's Yami?" Her mumbled was drowned out by the shouts of the Mutou family. Mrs. Mutou loomed over her, bombarding her with questions: What happened? How's your head? Should I call an ambulance?

The dancer wobbled her head and was rewarded with a streak of nausea. She coughed and raised a hand to cover her mouth. Something cool was pressed to her forehead. Turning her eyes upward, she discovered a pale hand pressing a damp wash cloth to area.

"We don't know what happened, but you hit your head really hard." Rebecca moved the cloth slightly to the left. "If you hadn't of passed out, we would have feared you falling asleep…Now that I think of it," she frowned. "We should have taken you to a hospital! What if Yami had really hurt you?" She swallowed thickly. "Can you…Do you know what happened to Yuugi?"

"No," Anzu groaned. She did not even remember how she hit her head, much less what had happened to Yuugi. "Ask Yami," she muttered. Yami always knew what was up with Yuugi.

The younger girl frowned. "That's the problem: He's gone."

Mrs. Mutou nodded her head from her place at the foot of the bed. "We heard your screams. When we arrived, both you and Yuugi were on the floor out cold. Yami…he…" Her bottom lip quivered as she trailed off.

"Took off like a bat out of hell." Grandpa Mutou called. Anzu leaned cautiously to the side to see the elder enter the room. The movements made her stomach churn. She watched as he entered the crowded room, his hands clasped behind his back. Slowly, he drew closer to Yami's bed and locked his wise eyes onto Anzu. "Just got off the phone with our friend Seto Kaiba. He's coming here."

"Why?" Mrs. Mutou and Rebecca asked at once.

"He didn't say exactly. All he said was to make sure Anzu was up."

The girl in question frowned. Kaiba hated her. Why would he need to speak with her? Was it about the dream or vision or whatever that had been about Yami? Her eyes traveled to the corner of the room where his desk stood, the puzzle glittered where it lay forgotten. _'Finish the puzzle and bring it to me.'_ How could she ever hope to finish that puzzle?

"I don't…know how to help him…" Anzu whispered.

How could she help Kaiba if she did not even know how to help Yami?

Thinking she was speaking of Kaiba, Grandpa tilted his head to the side, studying her. "He seemed to think otherwise, Anzu."

And Yami had. He had believed in her. Maybe he had left some clue as to how to finish the puzzle?

Mrs. Mutou began to bite her thumb nail nervously. "What's going on?" She asked between bites. "It seems like ever since u kids skipped first period to go to that card release, everything has gone wrong! Maybe I've been a bad parent? This is their father's fault! If he hadn't of…" She babbled on, her eyes wide and half crazed. Rebecca pulled the woman closer to embrace her.

"This is stupid," Anzu muttered. "This whole thing is stupid!" She pushed herself off the bed and moved away from the other women before they could stop her. Her body immediately yearned for Yami's bed once more, but she was too mentally fired up to crawl back to its comforting smell and warmth. "Cards don't turn people evil!" She insisted. "Greed does! And Yami has never been greedy for a card! He has never wanted to hurt and kill his friends! Someone _must_ be controlling him!" Irritably, she rubbed her forehead, her headache worsening by the second. "Who would do such a thing?" She whispered pitifully.

"Dartz." A deep man's voice said from the hall. Half curious and half wary, the group turned to welcome the unexpected new comer. Seto Kaiba. Anzu frowned.

"Kaiba," Grandpa greeted. "We weren't expecting you so soon!"

Narrowing his eyes of ice, he snapped, "Let's cut the pleasantries and get straight to business. Mutou's gone."

His statement cut Anzu's heart like a knife. "Not by choice…"

Kaiba's piercing eyes cut to hers. "Despite how perfect you might think he is, Mutou is weak."

Rage stuck her like lightening. "He is not!" Anzu screamed, wincing as the shout and strain took a toll on her body. "Yami is strong! Stronger than all of us! He has gone out of his way to save us time and time again! And where have you been, Kaiba?" The dancer aimed a manicured finger at him. "Nowhere to be found!" She hissed.

The two stared each other down while the others watched with baited breaths until…"Shut up."

Anzu stumbled backwards, her knees knocking against the bed. "What?"

"You heard me, Mazaki." He turned on his heel and looked back over his shoulder at her. "Don't just stand there, dweeb! If you want to save Yami, follow me."

Anzu did not need any more encouragement to rush to Yami's desk, scoop up his puzzle and one remaining piece, and dash after Kaiba.


	8. Chapter 8

I had expected this to be the last chapter. However, there will be one more after this. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I own nothing.

* * *

**Breaking the Seal**

**Chapter 8**

Anzu was in slight awe at Kaiba's car that was parked crookedly outside the shop. It was a sleek, black Ford. A very pricey car in Japan. However, as Kaiba easily slid into it, he seemed to not even care. Following his lead, she too got in. Before she could even click the seat belt home, Kaiba hit the gas and swerved the car around, barreling down the street causing the girl to shriek as she clutched her seat belt.

"Kaiba! Are you trying to kill us?!"

"We're running out of time," he snapped.

Time. Kaiba had arrived to take her away in the nick of it. How had he known? Why did he need her? "Kaiba, how did you know?" She knew there was no need to elaborate.

His eyes locked firmly on the road, he frowned. "My lawyer called me. Yami's DNA was found at the third victim's attack site. They were processing the warrant to arrest him as I was being told. I called his home to tell him we were on our way, when I was told by that old man he was gone."

"What does this have to do with me?" She asked. As far as she could see, this she had nothing to do with her.

He snorted. "I figured you would know where he is."

She frowned, mystified. "But…you said earlier…he was with Dartz? Why would you need me…if you knew?" It made no sense to her. She glanced away from the stern teen to the puzzle that rested on her lap. _'Yami….'_

Kaiba sighed harshly, almost how an adult would while explaining simple math to a child. "I know for a fact he's with Dartz. I have an insider there that called me the instant Yami appeared there. About five minutes after I hung up with Mutou." He looked away from the road to lock gazes with her. "You're bait."

"B-bait!" The dancer squeaked, appalled. "What do you mean by _that?_"

"What I mean, Mazaki," he barked as he sharply rounded a corner, "Is that you will distract them while I sneak into Dartz's office and dig around."

"For what?"

"That's classified."

Anzu sat back in her seat and decided to ignore him. Focusing her attention on Yami's puzzle, she tenderly picked up the one missing piece. Burrowing her brows together, she suddenly felt really stupid. One piece. One hole. Carefully, she inserted the final piece of the puzzle…

XXX

Yami stood patiently in the center of a grand temple. To those not used to seeing its creepy horror, it would be terrifying. Those outsiders might also believe that it was a temple to worship snakes or serpents judging by the massive statues and carvings of the beasts. Though, as Yami went down on his knees, he knew who –or rather what- the temple was a worship center for. The Great Leviathan. An Atlantian monster that had been sealed away for ten millennia. And it was almost time…for it to reawaken.

"You've done well, Yami." A hauntingly soothing voice whispered from the shadows.

Yami gave no reply. He knew he was expected to pay honor to his lord and master, but something held him back. Though the darkness had thoroughly stained his heart and soul, taking not only the light that dwelled there but also his memories of his friends and family, something about that girl...That stupid little mortal girl who had tried to defend the boy he had killed…It wasn't just fear he saw swirling in those cerulean hues, there was friendship and…love.

It puzzled the dark youth. He had no memory of her and yet, even as he followed out Dartz's orders by dispatching her, he felt retched. It made his stomach churn and go sour. She had known his name, and yet…he had no clue what hers was. And he wanted to know. He would sell his soul –what was left of it- if he could just see that he had not killed her as well. More than anything, he just wanted that little mortal girl…to be safe.

With eerie grace, Dartz stood from his grand, serpent themed thrown. Stepping into the light, he spoke to Yami once more. "Something troubles you." A statement. Yami was not surprised in the least that Dartz could see through his calm façade.

Yami gave him no answer. What could he say? If he spoke, then Dartz would finish the job. He would kill her.

And Yami could not bear that.

XXX

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Anzu asked, breaking the silence that had drug out ever since she had solved Yami's puzzle. Anzu never really believed in the occult, but after today, she was an avid believer. The second the puzzle had clicked into place, an odd shining light of gold had filled the car. It had nearly blinded Kaiba and almost caused them to wreck. She, on the other hand, had been filled with soothing warmth and a surge of power. Her dream from before resurfaced and suddenly, she knew the wish Yami needed her to make.

Annoyed, Kaiba glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "What?" He demanded of her, half expecting Anzu to ramble on about ghosts or demons. Childish stories of spooks that went bump in the night. They weren't facing hobgoblins. They were facing a money-crazed business man.

"Yami wasn't the only one with a card. There are others. Do you think they're in danger?" Her gut told her that Kaiba probably did not care. But she did and she just had to know that those faceless strangers were safe. And then, there was also Bakura and Ryou…

"They're fine."

"How can you say that? Yami's still out there and Dartz is pulling the strings! There are still two people plus Bakura that have that card. They're in danger!" If Kaiba was not going to help them, then she would do it alone. Reaching for the handle she had every intention of splitting the second Kaiba stopped at a red light.

The CEO saw through her plan. He locked the doors and stepped on the gas, exceeding the speed limit and nearly running a red light while a chorus of horn honks trailed behind them. "I need you alive, dweeb. If you go and pull a stupid stunt like that, you'll botch this up for everyone." Rounding another corner, he nodded ahead. "We're almost there."

Anzu allowed her curiosity of a real life villain hide-out to distract her from her vigilante thoughts. She was a bit discouraged that Dartz's headquarters, Paradius, looked no different than any other successful company. It was a tall building, close to fifty or more stories, with the Paradius logo shining brightly from the front upon the rooftop. "Paradius," she identified.

As Kaiba pulled into a parking garage, he continued their earlier conversation. "Pegasus called me yesterday. He said that this was causing him to loose investors. Which is true for my company as well. Rebecca showed up that. Since Duel Monsters is his copyright, he was able to issue a recall. The last two cards came in."

"Two?" But there were three missing cards. "Bakura," she assumed. "He did not give his up?"

He reached inside his coat and took something from a pocket within. "I took it from him myself," he bragged as he revealed his own Seal.

"Then who…" Her brows drew together in confusion.

"The sixth card belonged to a young man named Rafael. He went to Pegasus himself to turn in the card. In exchange for a rare monster he had been searching for to complete his deck." He snorted. "I never will understand the appeal of spellcasters."

Ignoring that statement since she herself played magicians, she asked again, "What of the seventh?"

Kaiba unbuckled and opened his car door. His long and lean form glided from his seat and Anzu clumsily followed suit. She closed her door and moved around the front of the car to stand beside him. "That's the thing. It was never released to the public."

XXX

"I have one more task for you, Yami."

The King did not look at his master. His eyes were trained on the carved image of his doppelganger. Each soul that had been stolen was keep here for the right time. Thousands, if not millions, of terrified faces begged for his help. And yet, his only care was for the boy he had killed earlier.

"That girl from before…" An image of the brunette beauty came to him. "She has the power to stop us. Find her. Bring her soul to me."

His heart pounded in his chest and he was certain Dartz could hear it. "She does not possess a card," Yami inserted, in hopes Dartz would think his racing heart was due to the change in plans and not the odd connection he felt towards the girl.

"Are you certain that is the only reason?" Dartz hinted, drawing closer to the youth.

He remained silent. What could he say? Clearly Dartz was seeing through his ruse and anything he said could be a trigger in the girl's untimely death. A death that for some Ra forsaken reason, he absolutely dreaded.

Narrowing his bicolored, snake-like eyes, he slithered closer to Yami. "How is that you still remember her? Hmm? What about her is so distracting? I can't reawaken the Great Leviathan if your heart is torn between the darkness and that mortal." Examining the mural of souls that surrounded him, the Atlantian frowned. "I can't use her soul. Knowing her soul was still on this Earth would be an even greater distraction. I'll have to eliminate her. Completely."

XXX

Anzu quietly followed behind Kaiba as the duo made their way through the darkened halls of Paradius. She was surprised that Kaiba seemed so familiar with the layout, but she decided that most companies were designed the same way. And Kami knew how many companies Kaiba had been in and out of on business deals. However, there was one thing that did trouble her. The building was closed to the public and most workers at this time of night –Or early morning?- were gone, so why had no alarms gone off?

"Kaiba-" Her question was cut off as the taller teen twisted around and slapped a hand across her mouth, his hard eyes commanding her to hold her tongue.

But it was no use. At that moment, blinding red lights flashed through the hall. The alarms had finally been triggered.

Pulling his hand away, Kaiba sprinted down the hall, calling, "Don't just stand there! Run!"

Anzu did not need any more encouragement to dash after him.

XXX

An echo of an alarm reached the topmost department of Paradius. Grinning wickedly, Dartz moved away from Yami to stand before the largest statue of the snake like beast. "That would be Kaiba and Anzu. Great Leviathan, the time draws near!"

Anzu…Yami's brows drew together. Could it be that the girl was there? Why would she come? Her pleading from earlier rang in his ears once more. She had known him…Could it be…She knew him? And she was…coming to save him?

"How foolish," he whispered.

"Indeed it was," Dartz replied, believing the boy was referring to their coming in general. "They just walked straight into their demise!"

XXX

Kaiba pulled Anzu along behind him. Despite her claims of wanting to be a dancer, she was slow. He did not care if it was because she was scared or worried about Mutou. Whatever the reason, she was holding him back. "Move!" He hissed as she stumbled over her feet once more.

The girl did not cry out as would be expected. She silently found her footing once more followed along behind him. Seto Kaiba was never one to rethink his plans, but he was starting to wonder if bringing this brat was worth it. So far, all she had done was given him a headache.

Upon reaching a fork in the hall, Kaiba stopped and cursed. Which way? There were no signs on the ceiling or wall to inform him of where each hall lead. Anzu's hand slipped out of his and she moved to the left.

"This way," she whispered before sprinting off.

"Mazaki!" Kaiba called harshly as he took off after her. He did not have time to play games! Where was her logic?

As if sensing his questions she glanced back and said, "The puzzle told me. He's this way."

Sneering, he continued to follow her. He did not believe that an inanimate object could tell her where to go. For all he knew, the dumb puzzle was a fancy magic eight ball. If she was putting their lives in the hands of a toy…

Anzu swiftly passed the elevators and slammed open the door that lead to the stairs. Kaiba spared a parting glance at the lift. "Where we're going, that doesn't stop there."

"Of course it won't," Kaiba deadpanned. "All the elevators stop working when someone trips the alarm!" That's how it worked at Kaiba Corp. and since Dartz was a successful business man, that's how he had set up his own company.

They barreled up three flights of stairs before coming to a door marked "No Access. Authorized Personal Only." Anzu barely touched the knob and the door swung open. The room inside made even Kaiba's mouth drop.

A temple. Atop the Paradius building.

"What the-"

"Yami." Anzu breathed, cutting him off.

Kaiba refocused his eyes. And there, standing in the center of the room was none other than Yami Mutou.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the final chapter of Breaking the Seal. I'm sorry if this chapter is not as good as the others or if anyone is not happy with how I ended it. I own nothing.

* * *

**Breaking the Seal**

**Final Chapter**

A shudder passed through her. She had thought nothing would be more terrifying than the way Yami had behaved earlier, but this…this took her breath away. It made her insides bunch and her heart patter. Her love looked like a monster. His skin seemed paler than normal against his pitch black, leather clothing. His studded belts and bracelets looked deadly as they reflected the candle and torch light.

"Yami?" Surely this was an illusion? Maybe she was still dreaming…Maybe this was hell?

The boy's lips twitched before falling in a frown of anger. She took a step closer, her arm out reaching. "It's going to be okay," she whispered calmly to him, like she would to a frightened animal or child.

His emerald hues darkened and his arm that wielded his duel disk shook. He was containing something…But what? She took another step closer.

A hand clamped down on her shoulder and pulled her back. She cried out in surprise until the opposite hand slapped against her mouth. "What do you think you're doing?" Kaiba demanded of her.

She tilted her head back as he removed his hands. "Yami…We're here to save him and there he is!"

"Does that look like Yami to you?" He snapped, his eyes darting to where the man in question stood.

Anzu refused to take a second look at him because no matter _what _he looked like on the outside, he was still the man she loved on the inside. "He's Yami and that's all I care about!" She wretched herself free of Kaiba's grasp and using her dancer's legs she ran to Yami, almost plowing him down as she threw her arms around him. They had only been separated a few hours, but it seemed like a life time since they had been in his room. Since she had yelled at him…

"Yami," tears pricked at her eyes. "I'm sorry."

His hold tightened around her and for a moment, she believed everything was okay again. And then, his hold constricted. Painfully so. Gasping, she peered up into his hues and yelped, begging him to let her go. "I'm sorry…Anzu…" He muttered to her before twisting her around and taking hold of her wrists behind her back. Anzu struggled in his grasp, but she could have been fighting against a demon for all the good her struggles did.

"Mazaki!" Kaiba shouted. If she wasn't petrified, she would have been shocked he cared about her safety.

"Won't be leaving anytime soon," an accented voice called out. Anzu twisted her head, searching for the owner. An inhale ripped down her throat when a man materialized between her and Kaiba. He wore long white robes with aqua accents upon them hems and sleeve cuffs. A black cord hung from his throat and it bore the symbol of the Orichalcos on the pendant that hung from it. His long sea-foam green hair fell longer than any woman's she had ever seen. As his bi-colored eyes flickered to Kaiba, he said, "And neither will you, Kaiba."

In response, the CEO narrowed his eyes. "Dartz."

Chewing her lip, Anzu studied the man once more. The man that had caused so much pain and trouble. "I'll never forgive you!" She screeched in fury.

The man turned his odd eyes on her. "You won't be around long enough to anyway." A sliver of fear twisted in her heart.

"Dartz!" Kaiba demanded. When the man returned his sights on him, the CEO held his hand out, palm up and formed it into a fist. "You've tarnished my company's name! This ends here and now," he bend his elbow, bringing his fist before his chest, his duel disk humming to life on his forearm.

Why was Kaiba dueling? Now really wasn't the time to play a game! But…hadn't all of this started because of a game? Would that fix anything? They both had the Seal of Orichalcos; however, Anzu felt power coming off of this man in waves. Power that could not doubt defeat Kaiba.

"Very well, Kaiba, I will play your little game." Dartz pulled back the draping sleeve of his robe and revealed his own darker form of duel disk. "Once I win, I'll be taking your company and your soul."

"Keep dreaming," he retorted while shuffling his deck. "You're not worthy enough to defeat Seto Kaiba."

Anzu shook his head in denial. It did not matter who lost the duel, someone was going to lose their soul. If Dartz lost, they lost anyway of repairing the damage he had caused. If Kaiba lost…well…the world would be doomed. There had to be a way-

Yami's puzzle suddenly felt heavy and warm. Glancing down, she was nearly blinded by the dazzling light coming from it. The golden aura spread out to cover the entire room. When Anzu opened her eyes once more, everything was still. She could no longer feel or hear Yami breathing behind her. Both Dartz and Kaiba held their decks, ready to load them into the deck slot. She struggled in Yami's frozen grasp, praying that this was her chance to turn the situation around.

_"Finish the puzzle and bring it to me. And once you find me, make the wish that will stop all of the darkness!"_

Anzu froze as the memory of her dream returned to her. Her mouth fell open in a small gasp as she realized that this was in fact her chance to turn everything around. The puzzle was somehow stopping time. It was somehow reminding her of what she needed to do.

_"You are the only one who can save the world."_

Yami's voice vibrated from the puzzle once more. She glanced down, her gaze soft as it lingered on the puzzle. "I wish…"

As soon as she spoke, time started back again, her voice shattering the calm. She watched with mounting horror as the men's decks grew ever so closer to their slots. Closing her eyes, fearing she would be too late, she screamed, "I wish the Seal of Orichalcos never existed!" _'Please…let my friends be okay….'_ The wish and thought bled together in her heart and mind. At this moment, it was all she desired.

Her cry distracted all three of the men and as they stared at her dumbly, Anzu worried she had made the wrong wish. And then…everything changed. The room around them faded away to blackness, bringing a scream from her lips yet again. The puzzle burned her stomach through the thin nightgown as Yami's hands fell away from her wrist.

She was spinning, spinning…falling, falling…She felt sick, like she was riding a scary roller coaster for the first time and she was all alone in the front car.

Suddenly, a jarring feeling of her feet colliding with the cement of a sidewalk brought her back to her senses. Snapping her eyes open, she was almost blinded by the bright rays of the morning sun, almost deafened by the excited chattering of teenagers around her.

Anzu's brows knitted together. All of her friends were there with her, waiting in line outside of a store. A game store. Posters advertising the Legendary Collections Three were plastered to on the windows. The date below read October third. Impossible. This had to be a dream. October third was weeks ago!"Where-"

Her question was cut off as Jonouchi stood on his tip toes to spy the front of the line. "Aw, man! Ain't it time yet? We've been out here for hours!"

Honda rolled his brown eyes. "Stop complaining, Jounouchi. Anzu and I have been waiting with you guys and we don't even want the god cards."

Jounouchi, glared at his friend. "Then why don't you just leave and clean up the school, Honda!"

Deja-vu swept through her. Had her wish not worked? But then again...She eyed the posters. Instead of the Seal of Orichalcos, they advertised the three Egyptian God Cards. Turning, she watched as Yuugi pulled his sleeve back, informing them all of the time. Nearly interrupting the ending of his sentence, she blurted, "What are the god cards?"

Her friends looked at her like she had grown a second head. Before Jounouchi or Honda could make a snarky remark, she felt arms wrap securely around her waist and pull her backwards. A little breathless and off balance, she sank back into a muscular chest as a chuckle vibrated through it. "How late did you work last night, Anzu?" Yami whispered into her ear.

Anzu whirled in his arms. "Y-Yami!"

He smiled at her tenderly and kissed her forehead. "It's all over, Anzu. You did it," he whispered to her.

A smile broke across her own lips. "So, everything is back to normal?"

The Duel King smirked and held her even closer. "Not quite," he alleged before kissing her softly. Anzu smiled against his lips as she returned it, a warm feeling bubbling in her chest and spreading throughout her body.

He was right. Not everything was quite the same.

She had saved the world…and gotten the guy.

* * *

I've got three more one-shots planned and then I will go back on hiatus for a little while. My only work then maybe commissions on DA. Thanks for reading.


End file.
